Guild Battle
Here you will find information about Guild Battle Mechanics Guild Battle is a new feature in the 7th Global Update. The Total Time for Guild Battle is 48 hrs. Participation Only Guilds with more than 20 members can participate in the Guild War. The Guild Master and Submaster can apply for it. Durding the "Matching" Period, guilds are matched according to similar scores (same in Arena). Prepare for Battle Each guild member have to set their Defense Deck. While only the Guild Master and submaster may set the Defense Card and Banned Guardian. It is very important to discuss your strategy by viewing the enemy strategy. The only imporant Defense Card is False Victory. The usual banned guardians are Deacon, Kalstein, Zhao Yun, Kyle, Guardran. Defense Deck A defense deck can have upto 5 guardians limited to 32 star points. The cost is equal to the star grade, except for commanders and defenders that cost an extra 1 point. Defense Card There are currently 6 available defense card. Each card costs guild points. Upto 3 Defense cards may be used per battle. The Defensive cards are activeted when your defensive team are attacked from the opponents or when you are attacking the opponents defensive team, a card on three is random selected and be actived. One time that one of the three cards has been used, that card cannot be reused for the next defensive battles. Note: "False Victory" affects the star obtained at the end battle and NOT the attacking team stars (e.g. from x/32 to x/31). Banned Guardians The banned guardians can't be used, it affects only the attacker team and not the defensive team. Guardians in the same evolving tree cannot be used. Upto 3 guardians can be banned by the Guild Master and submasters. Deacon, Zhao Yun, Rosie, Kyle are likely to be banned. These guardians are combo initiators, without them players are forced to think of another combo. Jenkins Light and Zon ozz are favorite setters as they pull enemies together making deadly attacks easier to land. Camp Here you will have to set 1 of your guadians as mercenary during the Prepare Period only. Allies will be able to use this guardian during their attack. Dispatch guardians cannot be used in the defense deck or attack deck. Dispatch mercenaries cannot be used until the Guild Battle ends. Ankhs, Kyle, Lucia, Guardran, Ravadon are good mercenaries. As well as Deacon, Juke, Lily, Jenkins. Mercenaries can't bypass the "Banned" status. During the battle phase you may select 1 mercenary from the mercenary pool to use during your attack phase. Battle Proper Only members with setup Defense Deck are able to attack the Enemy Defense Deck. They have two tries and will earn points according to the number of remaining allies after the attack. Enemy team wipe out with 5 ally guardians remaining earns the attacker 5 stars. Enemy team wipe out with 4 ally guardians remaining earns the attacker 4 stars. Failure to wipe out enemy team is a lose and will not reward any stars. 50k gold is given after attacking (max 2 times). Remember. Each post can be earned 5 star max once. So if you attack a post which was attacked before showing 4 stars earned from it. The next successful attack will earn you 1 star. Be careful. Results The team with the most number of stars after the 23 hours period wins. All members of participating Guilds will receive a soultone box containg 10~15 random soulstones. By the end of the the season Winners will earn higher Ranking points and the Winners Reward while the Losers will earn lower Ranking Points and the Losers Reward. Additional Rewards will be given to the Top Guilds. Tips #Use less card, usually False Victory (three card aren't necessary) #Lets you join in battle as many possible members to take advantage (about 5 pts per member) #Create Strong Defense Posts. Include Lily, Kyle, Ravadon, Guardran, Lucia, Bulkan, Parten, etc. #View your Enemy Strategy #Set Strong Mercenaries like Ankhs, Scope, Hekaton.